mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Shiny RoboBowser
Shiny RoboBowser is the final boss of the game Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. He is the powered-up form of Bowser after fusing with Paper Bowser and a bunch of paper enemies and is fought at the top of Neo Bowser Castle. Appearance Shiny RoboBowser is shown as Bowser wearing a large, shiny, papercraft-like armor resembling himself. Battle In battle, Shiny RoboBowser is capable of using a lot of attacks which include: *'Double Punch Fire Breath:' Shiny RoboBowser pounds the ground with his fists targeting Mario and Luigi and then finishes up with a firebreath attack that targets Paper Mario. *'Diving Foot Stomp:' Shiny RoboBowser leaps into the air and attempts to do a diving foot attack at a character. *'Armor Reform:' Shiny RoboBowser reforms his armor healing HP as well in the process. *'Trio Attack Counter:' Shiny RoboBowser (when his armor is still intact) is able to counter Paper Mario's Trio Attacks and use a Trio Attack of his own. Shiny RoboBowser's Trio Attack works in a similar fashion to Trio Meteor. *'Cannon Fire Rain:' Shiny RoboBowser leaps backwards and transforms his arms into cannons. He then launches the cannons into the air followed by a fireball. *'Aerial Assault:' Shiny RoboBowser flattens his arms where he is able to flap them a be able to fly. This begins an Airplane Guard sequence where Shiny RoboBowser will breathe fire at either Mario, Luigi, or Paper Mario at the same time with enemies such as Goombas and Spinies charging on the ground toward Mario and Luigi. Shiny RoboBowser does this attack when his HP gets low. Strategy The main goal in this fight is to destroy the armor before doing any real damage to Shiny RoboBowser. First of all, do not use Trio Attacks until the armor is destroyed or Shiny RoboBowser will counterattack with his own Trio Attack. Jump over when he uses the double punch attack and as soon he finishes punching at Mario and Luigi, quickly jump with Paper Mario as Shiny RoboBowser will quickly use the fire breath attack at him. The diving foot stomp attack is the easiest to deal with as the targeted character must hammer him back. He does this three times aiming at a random brother before stopping. When he does the aerial assault attack, it's best to keep a close eye on both brothers as the enemies will be charging at the both of them and also keep an eye on Shiny RoboBowser when he breathes fire at either Mario or Luigi. One of them must grab onto Paper Mario to avoid this attack. Shiny RoboBowser always reforms his armor after a couple of turns so using heavy hitting attacks like Cannonball Chuck, Dropchopper, and Trio Meteor (again when the armor's head is broken) are effective in this fight.' Trivia *As usual, Shiny RoboBowser is seen as the final boss of a Mario & Luigi game to be an alternate form of Bowser. The others were Bowletta from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Shrowser from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Dark Bowser from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, and Dreamy Bowser from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. **However, Shiny RoboBowser is very different from these past bosses as Shiny RoboBowser is simply Bowser with armor on (except this was done through Paper Bowser transforming into this with the help of some enemies). *Shiny RoboBowser is the second final boss in the Mario & Luigi series to be fought from one phase directly to the next. The first is Elder Princess Shroob from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. *Shiny RoboBowser uses a 3D model instead of a 2D sprite, similar to Cackletta's Soul in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions. de:Glitzer-Rüstung-Bowser fr:RoboBowser it:Bowser Corazzato Category:Bosses in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Category:Final Bosses Category:Koopa Troop Category:Alternate Forms Category:Transformations